


天上 Celestial

by Againsthe



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 假如击倒曾经是一架红色的飞机。这个想法来自我的一位朋友。
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out
Kudos: 5





	天上 Celestial

“要一直跟那样的人相处一定很辛苦吧？”

或许是醉得厉害，或许是借醉酒刻意试探，但话一出口，整个喧闹的能量吧便顿时随着话音落下而降低了数十分贝。前霸天虎的中级军官战后身份敏感，暂时离场的生物医师则地位尴尬，立场微妙。爵士慢摇的音乐在背景中晃荡晃荡，弯弯地绕过桌脚椅杆。打击仿佛什么都没听到一样仰头灌完最后半扎杯的黄标低纯，放下空杯，和气地推开这位自说自话坐到他身边的兄弟，起身。

越野车的力量系数把这件事做得轻轻松松，不过事实恐怕让那位老哥有点儿尴尬，他甚至看起来都没那么醉了。

击倒正穿过走道，向着酒桌的方面走来，隔着几步远，红色的跑车便好奇地对同伴嚷问起来：“怎么了？我不过是出去了一会儿，这里怎么这么安静，我错过了什么好戏吗？”走到近前，又对坐在打击身边一脑袋醉气的酒客笑一笑，“你是打击的新朋友？希望我没打扰到你们聊天？”

“没有。”打击把手放到击倒的肩上，轻轻推了一把，把他的注意力从那个醉人身上拐走，“我们该走了，击倒，待会儿你还有比赛。”

“啊！对，比赛！”提起比赛，击倒的光镜都亮了几分，他立刻把这些“细枝末节”的事情抛到了一边：“走走走，快走，时间要来不及了——哦不，我不会来不及，但你就不一定了。”

打击听着击倒的碎碎念，嘴里允诺着会在终点线等待，跟着跑车离开能量吧。

如果有什么事情能让击倒不顾一切放下对任何事情的担心，全心投入享受快乐，打击知道，那一定只能是竞速赛车。

准确地说，是速度。

极速星是一颗完全抛弃了其他事务，只建设娱乐竞速的渡假殖民星，本身就是一个完整的竞速场，分割而成的小型赛区也仍然畅快且激动人心。当星海开拓者们刚刚发现它的时候，还没有人意识到这颗一马平川的荒原星球，在塞伯坦的黄金时代会迎来怎样繁荣的景致，甚至点亮了一口属于自己的火种源之井。

出身在这里的神铸们对速度的追求烙入火种和灵魂，无论载具形式。你知道啰嗦吗？环轨杯赛十连冠，塞伯坦速度第一人，很多人都猜测他来自极速星，但在极速星，像他这样的“快车手”有千千万，许多都只比他慢上那么一丁点。

不过，因为地面杯赛实在是太过享誉寰宇，在极速星上同样热火朝天的其他比赛就显得不是那么出名了，甚至有很多人直到在极速星买了错误的观赏票，看完一整场比赛才能回过神来刷新自己的世界观。

打击是被人拽来极速星的，他自己，则对这颗星球和它的竞速赛兴趣不大。一台沉重粗鲁的越野和该怎么竞速？或许有合适的，但至少肯定不是极速星这种斯文比赛。他没兴趣和其他人一起凑在巴掌大的屏幕面前吆喝胜负，赌这还不如回去跟工友划拉猜拳灌酒。他找了个没人注意的角落坐下，扒拉了一会儿子空间，找出些剩下的能量豆，便开始无所事事地望着天空发呆。

在那儿，圆弧形的天际线上，分布着许多像是戴森环的碎片似的东西。他心想这些应该就是这个星球能源的来头，恒星能，建筑结构好看又适合这样的娱乐渡假殖民星。

就是在这一刻，他突然看到了一架红色的飞机，像是一支箭，唰地从碎片之间出现又消失。打击以为自己眼花了，但不久之后红色的飞机又从碎片之间出现了几回。在它的身后还有另外几架飞机，徒劳地追逐着它的尾迹，但始终都被轻而易举地甩开。

这架红色的飞机抓住了打击的光镜，没有一台飞机像它这么闪耀——字面意义上的。

戴森环把恒星的光线切成了一束一束，它把这一束一束的光又切成了更细小的碎片，硬要打击找个比方，就像是子夜时分从铁堡的最高点，亦即赛博坦的最极点，往天空的北方看。

纯黑色的天帷上，那是一整片此消彼长交相辉映的星海。

燃烧的星海。

打击终于想起换气，焖烧发红的转换炉吭哧吭哧地降温，从增压回到正常的能量转换循环。他把最后几颗能量豆洒进嘴里，嚼碎，拍掉手上的碎屑，起身把他一头雾水的同伴从人群里硬生生拉了出来。

“你问他？那家伙很奇怪，会看飞行赛的地面单位本来就很奇怪——你看起来没听懂我的意思，那我说得难听点儿：他就是个怪胎。”

击倒想，怪胎和怪胎，刚刚好。

他注意那家伙有一阵子了。

在极速星上，喜欢空中竞速赛的人很少，大家都喜欢离近了感受赛手带起的风流从自己身上狂拂而过，那感觉仿佛自己也被一起卷进了激烈的赛场。飞行赛就没那么爽快了，近距离感受风压不仅会干扰赛手，而且非常危险，一旦产生事故，那必然是重特大。

何况飞行单位和地面单位从来互相看不惯，自己能飞的，就一定比起看比赛更喜欢自己上阵。

所以，击倒注意那家伙好一阵子了。他不是那种很忠实的观众，也不是每场比赛的时候都会出现。但是地面单位里几乎没有人愿意仰着头看完整场，在别人眼中非常“枯燥”的飞行比赛，以至于哪怕他出现的并不勤快，击倒都注意到了他。

选手如果获胜，就可以在赛后查看奖励池参与者的名单，这本来是为了赛手能找到合适自己的俱乐部和支持者，同时也方便投资人引起赛手的注意——不过击倒也在里面找到了那个让人在意的名字。

打击？听起来像个莽夫。

不过竞速者的兴趣都来得快，去得也快。不久之后，击倒就把他忘记了，只有偶尔瞄向地面，看到有一台蓝灰相见且笨重的地面单位仰着头时才会略带好笑地想起这个名字。

这实在是个很戏剧的相识，事后想想，大概这是命运。

“从今天开始所有战斗系数低于目标评估的研究员和医疗者，以及其他需要被保护的职阶，都必须配备一名助手兼职守卫。三级生物研究者击倒，来认识一下，这是打击。从今天开始他就是你的搭档了。原则上来说，打击会负责保护你的一切人身安全，当然这是有限度的。所以记住，不要故意以身犯险，不要对你的霸天虎兄弟不忠诚，不要做任何对不起我们事业的事情。”指令官例行公事地说。

自从汽车人的医官出了事，要给所有非专业战斗人员配保镖的事就传遍了整个塞伯坦战区，敌行我效一向是这两边阵营的日常。大家在补给的间隙里交头接耳，猜测威震天什么时候会下发这个指令，当它正式来到时，也没什么人感觉到意外。

蓝灰色相间的地面单位站在传令官的身后，随着传令官宣布地指令将目光落到红色飞行者的身上。他看起来相当一丝不苟。击倒惊奇、惊讶又惊诧地看着他，直到越野车被他盯得忍不住微微往左偏开了光镜。

“我认识你。”传令官前脚一走，后脚击倒就开了腔，“对，我认识你。”

他绕着打击走了半圈，打击瞄了他一眼，越野车比小飞机整高出一头来，这视线狭窄又快速，然后便眼观鼻，鼻观心，一脸的正人君子。

去他的命运。飞行者抖了抖机翼。他已经很久没机会在天空中畅快淋漓地飙过一圈了，可打击的出现让他记起了极速星高空纯净空气滑过翼尖的感觉。

那真是让人怀念得抓心挠肺。

如果战争是个老师，它一定是个好老师。它不仅教会道理，还让人能永远记住道理：这个世上没有永恒，以及再多的美好都是短暂的。

击倒再一次出现时，几乎每个人都怔住了。

发生了什么？他们想。这是怎么回事？他们看着击倒肩后轮胎以及手臂上的红色门扇。

若非打击仍然在这里，就在红色的跑车身边，他们甚至不能确定这台红色的跑车就是他们熟悉的生物医师。

击倒的载具形态从飞机变成了汽车。

以往这种变化只有反过来的，例如声波。

几个月前的汽车人突袭至今还被各级指挥官作为经典案例钉在耻辱柱上，霸天虎损失了一个巨大的研究基地，一大票科研人员，甚至遗失了许多开发中和开发完成的样本。比威震天的愤怒更让人恐惧地是震荡波冰冷的红色单光镜，与之相比，从突袭里硕果仅存的几个重伤的研究人员似乎并不那么受人注意。

之后甚至几乎没有人知道他们去了哪里，因此也没多少人知道具体有谁活下来了。打击在那场袭击里同样伤及性命，他在平衡舱里昏迷了三天，又接受了两次修复手术，才重新返回岗位。一度有人安慰他节哀顺变，仿佛击倒已经死在了那场面对汽车人精英战术的失利中。

打击不置可否，只是一直都有点儿消沉，像是没从那一连串的打击里恢复。距离威震天颁布命令，指令官指派他到击倒身边，他们已经搭档了上百万年。

况且从某种角度上说，他们说得没错。

击倒死了，但击倒还活着。

过去作为极速星飞行竞速者的击倒死了，但与打击搭档的击倒还活着。

“别哭丧着脸，打击，你要往好的方面想，至少我还活着。”

这安慰没有半点用处，不过日子总是要继续的。

打击很庆幸。

他很庆幸没有遵照指令书上说的那样，“在不危急自己”的情况下保护击倒，而是咬了咬牙重新冲进了火海。

他伤得很重，大多不是战伤，但是击倒活下来了。

大多数人都很难想像，每一个霸天虎加入时，所受到的第一条训诫居然是“绝对不抛弃同伴”，毕竟，就连他们的派别里都明晃晃地写着“欺诈”。

打击靠在看台的边缘，接收器边满是山呼海啸般的呐喊声。

绝大多数人不止喜欢速度，还喜欢倾家荡产破釜沉舟的在此一搏，从一个瞬间分出的胜负里追逐和平年代里不再存在的生死存亡。

打击不喜欢这样，他不参与赌博，除非击倒硬逼着他在自己身上下注。他还是对竞速感兴趣不起来，风从装甲表侧拂过的感觉很好，让他想起地球的洲际公路，还有从头顶上飞过去的游击，但仅此而已。他抬头望着浮空板上的追踪镜头和排名榜，代表着红色的名字在排名的三四位徘徊，直到计时停止，定格在低一点儿的位置。

人群簇拥向冠军的时候，打击逆着人流从后方走下看台。

击倒站在并不引人注意的地方，引擎里还喷着热腾腾的蒸汽。虽然最后只有第四名，但打击觉得他看起来比前三名加起来还开心。他走过去，击倒便立刻兴致勃勃地描述起来：

“你看到那个弯没有，打击？后面那家伙一直想超上来，那个弯，他差点把我从赛道上撞出去——见鬼的玩意，我还以为他是个霸天虎呢！”

打击翻了翻子空间，递给他一瓶冷却补给，口干舌燥的跑车一接过就往嘴里灌，解了最开始的一阵，才抹抹嘴精致起来。

打击顺着击倒的话头瞄了一眼他胸前银灰色的汽车人标志，又轻飘飘地将视线转了开去。

击倒捏着空瘪下去的瓶子唔了一声。

“打击？”

击倒不知道自己是应该感到惊喜还是感到害怕，他只是松了一口气，发出一声微弱的呼唤。

“打击，是你吗？我在这里，过来。”

那个影子摇晃了一下，一度消失在废墟和尘埃的阻挡后，但熟悉的脚步震颤正通过地面的传递越来越近。击倒努力把自己从坍塌的钢筋之间扯出一些，飞行者闪亮的护甲已经在混乱中被刮成了什么都不能折射的磨砂面——比那难看多了，破破烂烂的。他并不想让人看到自己这幅丑样，这和他一贯的风格不符，但比起这个，让打击看到他更破烂的钢架和线缆，还有腹部敞开的枪伤创口，似乎还要更不得体些。

还好汽车人不流行撤离前每具尸体都再补一枪的传统。

脚步越来越近，他绕了一点远路，火焰和七零八落的走廊对打击那样的大块头并不友好，击倒知道，这给了他更多时间调整自己的姿势。他想他大概是活不下来了，火种的衰弱不需要仪器辅助也能察觉到，火种舱里的感觉刺刺的，像是那团奇妙的能量小球开始维持不住形体，向外喷发了一样。他再一次撑起自己，转过这个角度，他就能把穿过腹部可以看到他转换炉和能量泵的创口藏到掉落的石块后，这样打击就不会一眼看到它们了。

他的变形齿轮已经失踪了，那发能量弹正中靶心。

“嘶——啊！”

下一秒击倒惨叫起来，他咬住了牙齿，把后半部分切断咽下。掉落的钢筋穿透了他的机翼，准确的说，这里已经没有什么钢筋和机翼的区别，金属扭成了一团，能量液正在越流越少。

脚步声立刻变得有些凌乱，打击的声音沉闷地从另一边传来。

“坚持住，击倒，我马上就过来了！再坚持一会儿！”

击倒盯着自己的前方，打击只能从这个方向过来，他听到了什么沉重的声音正从那儿传来，在他的身后是掉落的天顶和墙壁。他又尝试了一次，仍然失败了，机翼是一个飞行者最脆弱且敏感的部分，它们本来用于感受风流的细微变化，在风云变幻之中为飞行者保持平衡，现在则成了限制住鸟儿飞翔的枷锁。

脚步声离得更近了，击倒不再尝试。

掉落的梁架在巨力的冲击下猛然断裂，越野车冲进视线，带着一身火星和烟尘组成的巨龙。

“击倒！”他大叫一声，“对不起，我来晚了，你还——”

打击的声音在满地的能量液之中哽住，他收住脚步，小心翼翼地在击倒身边跪下。

击倒给了他一个眼刀，如果那还能算得上是刀的话。

“你这个傻子。如果我是你，我会头也不回地有多远跑多远。”

打击没有回答，他的嘴唇动了动。

击倒侧过头：“什么？”

“原谅我，击倒。”打击摇了摇头，伸出手。

越野车的宽厚的手掌比飞行者的脑袋还大，每当它们把飞行者的手指裹住时那是无比的信赖和安心。击倒什么都没反应过来，他的处理器直接在过量的痛觉回路脉冲中宕了机。

打击看着彻底下线了的击倒，和自己沾满能量液的双手，再次摇了摇头。

“对不起，原谅我，击倒。”

他承受不起失去。

如果战争还教会了人们什么，那一定是享受每一天和自己拥有的，虽然美好的总是短暂的，毕竟谁都不知道自己还能不能看到明天早上的恒星光，所以眼前的东西才更弥足珍贵。

“你恨我吗？”

抛光器嗡嗡地响着，击倒险些错过打击的声音。彼时跑车正摸着自己刚刚恢复英俊的面甲，满肚子地牢骚，以及对银色暴君和他的利爪的诽谤。听到这个问题， 击倒的脑子有些拐不过弯。

“什么？为什么？”

打击一声不吭地继续手上的活计，重新喷漆的甲片逐渐恢复平日的亮光闪闪。他有时能在折射的星点白光中想到极速星的那个下午，晴朗的阳光，缓慢运行的戴森环，还有穿梭期间的飞机。

能量豆咀嚼起来相当松脆，就像那个轻松的午后。

击倒在这样的沉默里慢慢理解了打击的问题，他思索了片刻。

“不，当然不。”跑车轻飘飘地说，“当个喜欢赛车的地面单位很好，我对现在很满意。”

所以打击的回答是：

如果你不试试，你怎么知道那很辛苦，而不是让人幸福的呢。


End file.
